SFIT-escuela para hombres
by Cometacos
Summary: ¿Que haces cuando tienes la oportunidad de estudiar la carrera que amas, y en la universidad que tanto quieres? pues hasta lo imposible, incluso si tienes que vestirte de hombre para entrar a dicha universidad
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este no es primer fic, para algunos que lo sepan, escribía uno antes, pero por ciertas cuestiones personales lo deje de escribir, pero al leer este me decidi por volver, antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia NO ES MIA, es una traducción de la historia de **_**Phinbellafan2298, **_**simplemente me encanto su historia y decidí hacer la traducción al inglés, aparte de que esto me ayudaría a tener más practica a la hora de escribir, les aviso que cualquier crítica que tengan será aceptada, ideas no acepto por que como ya dije esta historia ya está completa, sin más, aquí está la historia :D**

**Si fuera dueño de BH6 no estaría escribiendo esto, seamos realistas -.-**

Gruñi mientras más y más papeles encontraba en mi escritorio,"apa" decidió que era el momento de buscar una buena universidad, aburrida, deje caer mi frente en el escritorio, solo para que el la volviera a levantar. Gire mis ojos mientras me apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla.

"Leiko, necesitas esto", aclaro, ajustando su tono de voz para escucharse comprensivo.

"¿No lo entiendo, por qué debe de _haber _tantas opciones para escoger?" pregunte, mientras hacia un gesto a las más de 3 docenas de folletos y aplicaciones que había en mi escritorio.

Appa suspiro, tratando de no rendirse, "por qué estas por graduarte con honores, y es importante que la gente sepa que atendiste una buena universidad"

"¿Por qué no puedo ir a la más cercana?, está bien, es barata y tiene la carrera que busco" puntualice, mientras le daba un folleto, el folleto tenía una foto con 3 estudiantes cargando libros y riendo, arriba había unas cuantas palabras "_Es mejor en la estatal de San Fransokyo", _sonreí mientras le daba el folleto a "Appa", él lo tomo y fue su turno de suspirar.

"Cariño, no puedes ir a la _universidad estatal_"

"Pero no quiero salir de la cuidad para estudiar" volví a decir, "no puedo vivir sola"

"Ya eres suficientemente mayor" dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

"Técnicamente aún no lo soy" replique en un tono de súplica, "pero Appa, si no puedo ir a la estatal de SF, por que no voy" decía mientras tiraba los folletos al aire y tomaba uno, "aquí?" agitando el folleto en mi mano. Mi hermano Ethan, que pasaba por mi cuarto, tomo el folleto de mi mano, lo reviso un segundo y dijo:

"Esa es mia" mientras me lo devolvía con una sonrisa un poco burlona

"Oppa, espera" se lo arrebate y lo escanee de arriba abajo

Ethan suspiro y volteo sus ojos, mientras yo estudiaba el folleto. Era el Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo! Solo muy pocas personas lograban entrar ahí, y era relativamente nuevo, ¡y tenía la carrera que buscaba! Grandes edificios, enormes salones de clases, totalmente equipado, librería de 3 pisos, incluso un laboratorio para estudiantes, _yo quiero mi propio laboratorio!_.

"Appa", volví a suspirar por la décima vez en el día, mientras agitaba el folleto en su rostro, "Este es, me ire A SFIT"

"Mala suerte" comento oppa, mientras me quitaba el folleto de las manos una vez más "el SFIT es una escuela SOLO para hombres, jamás podrás entrar ahí"

"Cariño, tu hermano tiene razón, _además_, no enviara a mi _única_ hija a una escuela solo para hombres", Appa se puso de su lado defendiéndolo.

Baje mi mirada mientras cruzba mis brazos, "SFIT o estatal SF"

Appa exaspero y Oppa se rio.

"Bueno, al menos las apariencias engañan" Oppa puntualizo, yo sonriéndole orgullosamente a nuestro padre

"Es decir mírala, cabello corto, lazos cortos, brazos y piernas gordas pecho plano, y sin maquillaje pasaría fácilmente por hombre" Oppa continuo.

"Whoa!, como que pecho plano?" mire furiosa a mi hermano y luego a mi pecho, "ahora me hiciste sentir insegura, y Leiko Tomago nunca esta insegura"

"Si, si" Oppa volvió a reir, "Pero sería divertido verte actuar toda ruda y varonil entre puros hombres"

"No soy lo suficientemente ruda" volví a fulminar a mi hermano, mientras me acercaba más a el

"Hey, hey, tranquilos" Appa dijo mientras me dejaba caer en mi silla

"El empezó" lo señale amenazadoramente

"Claro, en fin, Leiko, no iras a SFIT y punto final"

"De acuerdo. Bien, ahora si me disculpan iré a enrolarme a la estatal SF"

"Es demasiado pronto para inscribirse" Oppa llamo desde la escalera

"No me importa" grite de vuelta mientras salía de mi cuarto y bajaba a toda velocidad la escalera.

_Les mostrare quien no puede entrar a SFIT._

Estaba por salir de casa cuando lo recordé, volví a mi cuarto y me dirigí al tocador, tome un par de bolas de algodón y un poco de quita esmalte y aceite de bebe de mi closet, puse un poco de aceite en el algodón y comencé a frotar el maquillaje de mi rostro, en un par de minutos mi rostro estuvo limpio, después, fui al baño y lave mi rostro hasta que removí los restos de maquillaje y aceite de bebe. Después, me dirigí a mi closet para cambiarme a ropas menos "femeninas", me quite mi camiseta gris y aplaste mi sostén más a mi pecho, encima me coloque una camisa verde de mi Oppa, me puse unos jeans algo desgastados, me mire en el espejo y tome un cepillo y comencé a cepillarlo en varias formas y direcciones, dándole una forma algo _alocada_, tal como el peinado de un chico de 16 años, "esa es la idea" pensé para mis adentros, ya terminada mi transformación, mire a mi cara, la cual se veía algo rígida y rasposa.

"Appa tenía razón", susurre para mis adentros.

No lo podía creer, me parecía _demasiado_ a él, solo que el tenia ojos más varoniles, mandíbulas más definidas, y una mejilla menos definida, pero además de eso, en verdad parecía un chico de verdad.

Salí pronto de la casa, gritando un rápido "voy a salir" hacia Omma

"Regresa a casa antes de la cena, ¿de acuerdo? Omma pregunto.

"Si Omma" volví a responder mientras hacia mi camino al garaje

Saque mi bicicleta del garaje, me puse mi casco y comencé el viaje de media hora hacia el SFIT.

"Y aquí vamos", murmure mientras caminaba mis primeros pasos en el SFIT

Había estudiantes por todos lados, anqué fuera un sábado, además había gente que claramente no eran estudiantes todavía, incluyéndome, mientras admiraba los edificios del campus pude notar que un hombre blanco de unos 30 y tantos años , ojos muy pronunciados y pelo café se acercaba hacia mí.

"Hola, está aquí para aplicar a SFIT?" pregunto

Asentí y el comenzó a darme un recorrido por toda la escuela, pasamos por salones interminables. Esos salones eran en verdad enormes, además de verse que estaban acondicionados para una gran educación, y los demás estudiantes se veían ordenados y los maestros amigables, continuamos recorriendo las demás aulas y edificios del campus, nos tomó 10 minutos llegar a donde quería, _los laboratorios_, cuando llegamos ahí, la espera valió totalmente la pena. La gente estaba inventando cosas impresionantes ahí! Algunas cosas estaban más allá de mi imaginación, algunas cosas incluso parecían sacadas de ciencia ficción, era el paraíso!

"Y finalmente aquí estamos donde te registraras", asentí dando las gracias y me acerque a la señora detrás del registro.

"Se va a inscribir a?" la señorita pregunto alegremente

"Para alumno de nuevo ingreso, por favor", respondí mientras trataba de bajar el tono de mi voz

La señorita asintió, nadie estaba consciente de que era una mujer, a su vez, me dio un sobre café sellado "Aquí están las cosas que necesitas llenar, y una lista con los documentos que necesitas para poder aplicar aquí" puntualizo, "Hay un papel ahí que necesitas llenar y después mandármelo para poder tener una fecha para el examen, si gustas, hay un cuarto aquí junto donde puedes llenar los documentos y poder aplicar antes.

Le agradecí y me gire para entrar al cuarto, solo para tropezar con un joven, se veía muy sobresaltado mientras sostenía mi muñeca evitando que callera

"Disculpa", el murmuro

Estaba bien que fuera todavía más bajo que yo, pero había un joven que se veía bastante imponente a nuestro lado, así que de todos modos me veía baja

"No te preocupes" le dije, después me dirigí al cuarto a llenar las formas.

**Muy bien, este fue el primer capítulo, díganme que opinan, si gustan dejarme criticas ya sean buena o malas, espero que les haya gustado, si todo sale bien estará publicando cad días, dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas y que tanta aceptación le den a esta historia :D, sin mas me despido por hoy, ya saben R &amp; R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 2, a decir verdad tuve más reviews de las que esperaba, 2! :okno:, gracias amigos, ustedes son lo máximo, quiero hacer mención especial a AnonimusFem y spotterblack por ser los primeros 2 en hacer reviews de la historia, tarde tanto en hacer este segundo capítulo por motivos escolares principalmente, y para los que saben (y los que no) y se preguntan cuándo continuare mi historia que si es 100% mía ( de seguro nadie sabía y a nadie le importaba), será pronto, no desesperen, sin más aquí está el capítulo 2 de esta historia que la encuentran tan interesante.**

**Creen que si fuera dueño de BH6 estaría escribiendo historias de ficción? **

**Tampoco soy dueño de esta historia, lo más triste **

"¿Qué fue lo que les dije?" Pregunto Leiko mientras entraba por la puerta de enfrente de su casa y veía a su padre y su hermano jugando cartas en la mesa de la cocina.

"Yeodongsaeng, ¿de que estas hablando?" Respondió Ethan sin siquiera levantar la mirada hacia su hermana

"Fui aceptada a SFIT", dijo Leiko orgullosamente, "¡Hasta luego las demás universidades!"

Comenzo a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto, cuando escucho a su padre y su hermano intercambiar un "hmm" y asentir entre ellos, y comenzó a contar desde 3

"tres, dos, uno…"

"LEIKO TOMAGO!; QUE DICES QUE HICISTE?!", gritaron los dos simultáneamente, casi armónicamente, desde el lugar donde estaban jugando cartas.

Giro sus ojos, de una forma divertida mientras volvía sobre sus pasos hacia ellos, "Exactamente lo que les dije"

"Cariño, no deberías de haber hecho eso", Omma dijo exasperada

Todos estaban de pie frente a mí, mientras yo estaba sentada en el suelo. Los tres me daban miradas de enojo, desaprobación y decepción

"Pero en verdad quiero ir a SFIT". Les respondi, "Omma, ¿puedo ir ahí?"

"Podrías ir si no fuera una escuela _solo_ para hombres". Appa puntualizo.

Suspire al tiempo que fruncí el ceño, "De acuerdo, no iré a SFIT".

"Excelente" Appa comento, "Ahora, ya que aclaramos eso, ve a decirle lo mismo a la persona del SFIT que está llamando al teléfono de casa".

Me enderece la espalada y le arrebate el teléfono de la mano a Appa.

"Hola", respondí y luego asentí, "Si, habla Leiko Tomago. ¿En serio?, eso sería genial, gracias por la invitación, por supuesto que lo tomare, de acuerdo, gracias", dije finalmente y colgué el teléfono.

Giro a ver a mi familia con una sonrisa orgullosa en mi rostro

"Amaron mi diseño, dicen que todo era exacto. Me dijeron que recogiera mi invitación oficial a la expo de la escuela. Si les muestro lo que hice, y les gusta, entrare con una beca completa" anuncie orgullosa

"¿No habíamos acordado que _no_ irías a esa escuela?" pregunto Appa

"Pero Appa, feria de SFIT, beca escolar, ¿no estas entendiendo nada de esto?"

"Pero Leiko" Oppa me imito, haciendo un pequeño eco en la "o"

"Pero Shin-bo", repetí, de la misma manera que el

"Déjenla ser" respondió simplemente Omma.

Todos nos quedamos pasmados de asombro, ¿en verdad ella me iba a dejar ir a SFIT?

"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunto Appa

"Solo déjenla ir, si en verdad quiere ir a SFIT, que vaya, quizás ahí no actué como una lesbiana", respondió

Oppa comenzó a reírse fuertemente

"¡Omma!" grite al tiempo que sentía que la sangre de todo el cuerpo subia a mis mejillas, "_NO_ soy una lesbiana"

"¿En serio?, entonces cuantos novios has traído a casa?", me pregunto, al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja

"Omma, no traer novios a casa no significa que no me gusten los hombres, solo significa que no me gustan los que hay en la preparatoria"

"Oh, ¿entonces los que están en SFIT están obligados a pasar tus especificaciones además de ser apuestos?" Oppa rio, "lamento darte la noticia Yeodongsaeng, pero ellos no se van a enamorar de otro chico"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo", me tome la barbilla, "Hagamos un trato. Si hago al menos un novio durante el año escolar en SFIT, me servirás en cualquier lugar que estemos después de las vacaciones de verano, pero si _yo_ gano, entonces harás lo mismo"

"No es justo, necesito poner mis propias condiciones", dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos

"De acuerdo", asentí, "¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?"

"Sí yo gano, tendrás que abandonar SFIT", sonrió maliciosamente

Golpee su brazo, "Ni en sueños, eso es demasiado pedir"

"De acuerdo, entonces serás mi sirviente por un año", volvió a sonreír y estrecho su mano

"Trato" dije y apreté su mano.

¿En verdad cree que no puedo hacer una mentira asi? Simplemente puedo intimidar a alguien para que finja que es mi novio, ya tengo esta apuesta en la bolsa.

Appa se aclaró la garganta, señal clara de que le prestáramos atención, y puso una mirada estricta en su rostro

"¿Y por qué decidiste de pronto tener un novio?", pregunto

"Solo quiero tener a alguien que me compre cosas en vacaciones" respondí

"Si vas a ir al SFIT, entonces vas a estudiar bien"

Arquee mis cejas, "Entonces en verdad me estas dejando ir"

Suspiro, "¿Tengo opción acaso?"

Brinque de la emoción y lo abrace fuertemente

"¡Gracias Appa!, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi estudiando allá, lo prometo!"

"Es lo menos que espero" asintió el

Comence a correr fuera de la casa y hacia el garaje, pero antes de poder salir de la misma Appa pregunto, "¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a hacer algo para la expo, Appa, estoy segura que voy a ganar esto!"

"Cariño, ven a cenar, has estado trabajando por horas", Omma dijo gentilmente mientras entraba al garaje, "¿En que estas trabajando?"

Le mostré el plano de la bicicleta que estaba creando

"Las ruedas tienen propiedades de levitación magnética, lo que la hace ser al menos 100 veces más rápida, que cualquier bicicleta normal", le explicaba al mismo tiempo que bajaba la bicicleta del andén donde se encontraba, y removía la rueda trasera, "Hasta ahora, viaja a setenta millas por hora, pero no es suficientemente rápida", arroje la rueda al monton de otras ruedas rechazadas, "todavía"

Omma me sonrió al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre mi hombro, "Es suficiente trabajo por hoy. Necesitas comer, todavía tienes mañana"

Asentí y me dirigí dentro de la casa

"Entonces, ¿cómo va la bicicleta?" pregunto Appa mientras le daba una mordida a su pierna de pollo

"Va bien", comente, "Algo lenta, pero va muy bien"

"¿lento?" Omma levanto una ceja, "¿Crees que 70 millas por hora es lento?"

Oppa casi se ahoga con el pedazo de pollo que estaba masticando

"¿setenta millas por hora?", el casi gritaba, "¿Dónde conseguiste una bicicleta que corre a setenta millas por hora?"

"En el garaje. Pero mi meta es trescientas millas por hora, más rápido si es posible" respondí esperanzada

"Es oficial, mi hermana está loca" sentencio mi hermano

"¡Oye!"

Levanto sus brazos, en forma defensiva, "¿Qué?, solo estoy diciendo, trescientas millas por hora es im-po-si-ble, además, si alguna vez llegas a esa velocidad, terminaras matándote!"

"Nada es imposible. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos" dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos

"¿Qué?" río, "¿una bicicleta que corre a trescientas millas por hora?"

"Aún mejor, he visto cosas que solo eran ciencia ficción, cosas que creía que eran imposible, y si no me crees, es tu problema", termine de hablar y di por terminada la conversación.

**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero les guste, disculpen por la tardanza, pero estoy pensando en publicar 1 o tal vez 2 capitulos por semana, entenderán que traducir de Ingles a Español no es solo poner todo el texto en google traductor, tienes que darle forma, coherencia y sentido a las oraciones y diálogos, por lo que me tomo mi tiempo, pero en mi opinión toda la escena se desenvuelve naturalmente, en fin, vuelvo a aclarar que esta historia no es mia, solo es una traducción, esta historia pertenece a Phinbellafan2298, así que agradézcanle a ella, el final de los capítulos, o amenácenla, como prefieran, sin mas que decir, me despido sin antes pedirles R &amp; R, y compartan y agreguen a favoritos si les gusto. **


	3. Chapter 3

**n/a: Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 3, perdón por tardar tanto en publicar un capitulo nuevo, pero la escuela, es una desgraciada, y estoy a menos de 3 semanas de terminar el semestre, y los maestros nos encargan trabajos a morir, tan solo para el lunes tengo 3 proyectos que entregar, así que ya sabrán, de antemano discúlpenme por las publicaciones lentas, pero un capitulo a la semana mínimo, eso se los aseguro ;) bueno sin mas que decir, aquí está el tercer capítulo.**

**Ps: No soy dueño de BH6, eso es obvio**

**Ps2: No soy dueño de esta historia tampoco :( es propiedad de Phinbellafan2298.**

"¿Estas segura de que vas a ganar?" preguntaba Oppa mientras caminaba conmigo a la parte posterior del escenario, "Mira los inventos de todas estas personas!, Son tan geniales"

"Y tú me dijiste que una bicicleta tan rápida sería IM-PO-SI-BLE" dije copiando su voz

"Eso fue antes, Leiko, mira este lugar, es tan genial que tomare el examen de admisión aquí", sonrió emocionadamente

"¿Por qué?, pensé que eras feliz en la Estatal de San Fransokyo" arquee una ceja

"Lo soy, pero seré mucho más feliz aquí" Exclamo

"Bueno, déjame informarte que _no _hay exámenes de admisión aquí."

Su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño "¿Qué?"

"Mmm, creo que solo con la expo puedes entrar" afirme

"¿No puedo entrar entonces?" pregunto débilmente

"Nope"

"Por qué _tu _entras y yo no puedo?" Cruzo sus brazos

"Porque a diferencia de ti, yo si utilizo mi cerebro". Respondí, "Ahora si me disculpas, iré a prepárame para… Ouch"

Me gire para ver a la persona que me había golpeado justo en el diafragma y lo mire con una mirada asesina, "¿Quién se atrevió a agredir a Leiko Tomago?"

"Yo, lo-lo siento" exclamo nervioso.

Era el, el joven bajito. Y seguía estando con el más alto, solo que ahora estaban con tres personas más. Un tipo alto y musculoso y una chica delgada rubia, esperen, ¿una chica?, ¿Cómo…?

"Está bien", dije mientras giraba mis ojos y trataba de ocultar el dolor al mismo tiempo.

"Oye, eres tú de nuevo!", señalo él.

"Que observador eres, Capitán obvio" Murmure

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto el

Abrí mi boca para gritar de regreso las mismas palabras si Oppa no me hubiera puesto la mano sobre mi boca

"Él dijo, 'disculpas aceptadas,". Le dijo al pequeño. "Está bien, no te preocupes"

El más alto, que siempre estaba con el asintió, "Me disculpo profundamente por el descuido de mi hermano"

"Lo lamento por la… actitud… de mi _hermano_." Dijo la última parte casi en un susurro, creyendo que no lo escucharía. El grupo asintió y se fue, aproveche para morder la palma de Oppa y lance mi pie contra el suyo. El brincaba por el dolor y me fulminaba con la mirada.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Recuérdalo la próxima vez que intentes hacer eso" lo señale amenazadoramente por un segundo y procedí mi camino.

"Bueno, ¿entonces qué es lo que harás la próxima?, para que pueda estar preparado de evitar que hagas daño a alguien"

Gire los ojos hacia atrás.

"No mucho"

Después de un momento por fin fui llamada para subir al escenario

"Deséame suerte" le murmure

"Rómpete una pierna" me alentó alegremente

Asentí.

"Literalmente" rio disimuladamente

Sí, soy una mala hermana hombre, camine sobre el escenario y tome el micrófono entre mis manos que comenzaban a sudar, frente a mi había una pequeña multitud. Había dos jueces: El profesor Callahan y una señorita que lo acompañaba, el grupo del otro chico, y como cinco personas más. Respire profundamente y comencé mi presentación.

"Hola, mi nombre es Leiko Tomago y estoy aquí para mostrarles mi nueva bicicleta" Comencé, "Ahora, ¿nunca han estado atorados en el tráfico, y tienen que llegar pronto a un lugar?, ahora, ya no más!, porque esto" dije señalando la caja amarilla en el suelo. "Es una bicicleta revolucionaria que podrá sacarte de la ciudad con pedalear un par de veces."

Dicho eso saque de mi bolsillo un pequeño control remoto con dos botones, presione el de lado derecho y la caja se fue transformando en la bicicleta, lo que me gano un par de suspiros de asombro del público. Les mostré las ruedas que suspendían en el aire.

"Esta bicicleta no tiene ruedas normales. Tiene discos de levitación magnética, diseñados para ir lo más rápido posible" Decía mientras se montaba en ella "miren."

Comencé a pedalear y la bicicleta y yo descendimos del escenario, pedalee hasta las puertas frontales del edificio, luego de regreso al escenario, tratando de no chochar con nadie ni nada, llegue de vuelta al escenario en tan solo diez segundos. Desmonte de la bicicleta y mire el cronometro en mi bolsillo.

"La velocidad más alta fue de 70 millas por hora", anuncie, "¿Alguien quiere verificarlo"

Oppa levanto su mano insistente, pero elegí al chico que estaba detrás de las cortinas

"Tú" lo señale y él se notó sobresaltado cuando se dio cuenta que le hablaba a el

"¿Yo?" preguntó el

Asentí y lo indique para que se acercara.

"¿Qué es lo que dice ahí?" lo cuestione y el miro hacia el vidrio en la bicicleta.

"Wow, setenta millas por hora!". Él sonrió, "Eso es muy rápido"

Le revolví el cabello y le agradecí por la ayuda. Sonreí a la multitud e hice una pequeña reverencia antes de bajar del escenario.

"Eso fue impresionante" Me dijo el chico en cuanto me acerque a el

"Gracias" le respondí

El suspiro, "Diablos, ojala pudiera construir algo tan veloz como eso"

Le sonreí de nuevo "¿No eres muy joven para la universidad?"

El asintió, "Así es, tengo catorce, mi nombre es Hiro por cierto" Me ofreció su mano, "Hiro Hamada"

Le di un apretón de manos "Leiko Tomago, es un placer conocerte Hiro"

"Lo mismo digo Leiko" el sonrió, "Bueno, tengo que irme"

"¡Buena suerte!" le dije mientras se preparaba a subir al escenario

"Gracias, no tienes idea cuanto la necesito" me contesto antes de volver al escenario.

Me apresure a volver a mi lugar frente al escenario, después de todo el tenía la oportunidad de quitarme la oportunidad de estudiar aquí, cuando llegue junto a Oppa choque los cinco con el

"Buena presentación" Me grito.

Asentí y dirigí mi mirada al frente, pues Hiro ya había comenzado su presentación

"Ho-hola", era obvio que estaba nervioso, "Mi nombre es Hiro Hamada", respiro y luego me dirigió una sonrisa cálida, "La última presentación fue bastante genial, Oye Leiko, ¿Te importa si me prestas esa bicicleta alguna vez?"

"Para nada" le conteste

"Sabes, si el supiera que eres mujer, sería como si se te hubiera insinuado" Oppa me susurro al oído

"Cállate", le dije y le di un codazo en el estomago

Hiro saco algo de su sudadera, parecía un especie de palillo negro, pero hizo una reverencia, ¿Por qué haría algo así un palillo?

"Esto es un microbot" Un tipo detrás de nosotros rápidamente se alejó del escenario, lo que hizo que Hiro se viera decepcionado.

"Pobre pequeño" susurre para mí misma

"Sé que no es mucho por sí mismo, pero cuando se une con sus amigos…" hizo una pausa mientras el piso se llenaba de un mar negro y llegaban al escenario con Hiro

Ahora, eso era impresionante. Comenzó a explicar todo lo que los microbots podían hacer, en unos pocos segundos construyeron un soporte para el a más de 3 metros del suelo, lo hicieron viajar por varias partes del edificio, incluso avanzo por una parte del techo. Luego volvió a su posición inicial en el escenario.

"Microbots" anuncio el e hizo una reverencia, siendo los mismos ahora un gran microbot, ellos copiando su reverencia.

El público gritaba de emoción por su creación, inclusive yo misma, estaba impresionada por su invento, pero eso solo significaba que. Oh, no. Y justo a tiempo. Aquí venia el profesor Callahan, y justo pude ver el momento en que le daba un sobre que contenía la letra de aceptación y beca dentro. Mi vida se arruino.

**Bueno, aquí es donde debería de responder a los comentarios, pero hasta ahora no hay ninguno que necesite respuesta, espero que eso cambie con este capítulo, bueno sin más, aquí esta este capítulo y espero que les guste, así que R&amp;R, por favor.**


	4. Los decepcione

**N/A: Perdón por la tardanza en publicar otro capítulo, pero en 2 semanas exactamente termino el semestre :D, pero en una semana empiezo exámenes globales, y tengo que estudiar todo de los dos semestres, y he tenido proyectos toda la semana, hasta hoy me pude desocupar, pero todavía tengo un par de proyectos que entregar y estudiar, por lo que no puedo asegurar si publicare las próximas dos semanas, pero en fin, cambiando de tema, disfruten el capítulo 4 de esta genial historia.**

**Ps. No soy dueño de BH6**

**Ps2. No soy dueño de esta historia, pertenece a Phinebellafan2298.**

Me senté al pie de los escalones afuera del salón multiusos, Oppa estaba cerca en alguno de los puestos de comida comprando algo para nosotros, mientras yo suspire y enterré mi cabeza en mis manos. Escuche unos pasos acercarse y finalmente detenerse junto a mí.

"Te estaban buscando allá dentro" me dijo la persona

Arrugue mis cejas y mire a mi derecha y mire a Hiro junto a mí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿no deberías estar celebrando?" lo fulmine

"Solo quería darte algo antes", saco algo del bolso de su suéter

"Era un sobre. De SFIT. Lo empujo en mis manos y lo mire incrédula

"No es una beca, pero es una carta de aceptación", el puntualizo "Como te dije, te estaban buscando adentro. Si hubieras estado allá, el Profesor Callahan te la hubiera dado personalmente."

"¡Caramba, gracias." Murmure "¿Por qué haces esto?, no se lo haces a alguien con quien chocaste dos veces y que acabas de conocer.

"Mi hermano me obligo a hacerlo, a decir verdad. Piensa que sería genial si comenzara a tener amigos propios"

Asentí y ambos nos quedamos callados. Después de un par de minutos el volvió a hablar.

"¿Por qué tu nombre significa arrogante?" El pregunto

Arrugue mis cejas, "¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?"

El solo se encogió de hombros

"A decir verdad, no lo sé"

"Eso no explica mucho" puntualizo el, "¿Y porque tienes un nombre tan femenino?"

Eso me quito el aliento por un momento. Pensé que nadie se daría cuenta, claro Leiko es un nombre femenino, pero pensé que estarían despistados por la 'o' al final del nombre.

"Amm", hice una pausa, "Mis padres querían una niña en lugar de un niño…?"

"¿Entonces te dieron un nombre de niña?". El sonrió, "Incluso a mi me dieron un nombre _unisex_. Mis padres creyeron que era niña

Mira hacia sus facciones faciales, "Así es, los ojos te delatan"

"Suficiente", dijo en un tono y una sonrisa ligera.

"¡Hiro!" Ambos giramos y vimos a su hermano llamándolo "Tenemos que irnos."

"Voy", el asintió y se puso de pie "fue un gusto conocerte Leiko"

Entonces él se giró y corrió con su hermano y amigos

"Entonces…"

Y Oppa estaba repentinamente a mi izquierda. Brinque sobresaltada y lo golpee fuertemente en el antebrazo

"¡Ouch!, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser violencia contigo?" dijo el

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que aparecer detrás de mí?" le respondí

"De acuerdo, solo dime cuando es la boda" dijo mientras reía disimuladamente.

"Shin-bo" Grite y arroje ambos puños contra su antebrazo

Mi cara se puso roja de improviso y toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se fue hacia mis mejillas

"Es oficial, mi pequeña hermana se ha convertido en una mujer" Dijo animadamente "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti"

Gire mis ojos y me puse de pie.

"Solo vayamos a casa, no quiero estar aquí más" Murmure

El asintió y nos dirigimos al auto. Durante todo el viaje a casa mire hacia los arboles pensativa. ¿Cómo iba a decirles a Appa y Omma que había perdido la beca? Y con un niño de 14 años. _14 años!_

"No le vas a decir nada a nadie" murmure

"Por supuesto que no lo haré" Replico él.

"No te lo estaba sugiriendo. Te lo estaba ordenando" volví a replicar

"Por supuesto que lo hiciste" respondió el con una ligera sonrisa. "Sabes muy bien Leiko, que aunque no hayas obtenido la beca, mama y papa estarán orgullosos de ti. ¿Cuántos padres conoces que tengan un hijo que haya inventado una bicicleta que corre a setenta millas por hora?"

"Unos cuantos, pero esos dos crearon microbots. Microbots que podían ser cualquier cosa. ¿No crees que Appa y Omma querrían tenerlo a él un lugar de mí? Le pregunte.

"No. Ellos igual te querrían a ti" El aseguro. "Estoy cien por ciento seguro. Además, ¿Qué tipo de chica fuerza su entrada en una escuela solo para hombres?"

"¿Me estas molestando de nuevo?, porque puedo provocarte un ataque cardiaco en cinco segundos" le dije.

"¿Quién?" dijo el, "¿Quién está molestando?"

"Eso fue lo que pensé."

Se estaciono en la entrada un par de minutos después y rápidamente me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Solo para ser detenida por omma y appa que me estaban esperando en la sala de estar

"¿Cómo te fue, Leiko?", pregunto omma con esa voz calmada de ella

"Me aceptaron", conteste alegremente

"¿Y la beca?" continuo appa

Mordí mi labio y asentí

"¿Qué?" escuche a oppa silbar por lo bajo

Lo mire y luego a mis padres.

"Bueno, appa, omma, ha sido un largo día, así que me voy a la cama" les dije

Ambos asintieron y continuaron hablando entre ellos, me senté en mi cama y espere a Oppa a que viniera a gritarme. Exactamente 5 segundos después venia hacia mí, visiblemente enojado.

"¿De qué fue todo eso?, ¿Cómo piensas pagar el monto cubierto por tu supuesta beca?, No puedes pagarlo con tu pensión!, ambos sabemos que te será muy difícil ahorrar tanto dinero. ¿En que estabas pensando?"

"Mira, sé que todo esto es extraño, pero puedo, y hare la cantidad de dinero faltante, ahora si me disculpas quiero descansar" puntualice.

Rodo sus ojos y salió de mi habitación, azotando la puerta. Suspire y saque la carta de SFIT, abrí el sobre y salieron dos hojas de papel, tome uno para leerlo y lo abrí, era la carta de aceptación, la deje caer sobre la cama, abrí el segundo y arquee mis cejas de sorpresa a las primeras frases. ¿Qué era eso?

_A quien concierna:_

_Saludos, has logrado entrar a SFIT con tu invento. Nos gustaría informarte que, debido a la excelencia, nosotros, la junta escolar, hemos decidido escogerte como el becado en la cuarenta y trezava exposición de tecnología. Has ganado una beca completa para el Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo, exceptuando pagos diversos. Nuevamente, felicidades y esperamos ansiosos verte entre las filas de nuestra institución._

_S. Fletcher, Decano de Robótica._

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" casi grito. Otro pedazo de papel cayó del sobre.

_Parecía que lo necesitabas, no estaba seguro pero vi tu mirada cuando el Profesor Callahan me dio la beca. No te preocupes por mí, tengo suficientes ahorros del último año para cubrir la beca. Creo que estará en mejores manos._

_P.S. Además, mi hermano piensa que seremos grandes amigos y espero que no se equivoque. Nos vemos en el SFIT._

-Hiro Hamada.

**Bueno al fin, después de más de 15 días al fin, espero que les agrade, pensaba publicarlo el jueves 14, pero más que nada me dio pereza, asi que lo acabo de terminar en este momento, como dije, posiblemente no publique en 2 semanas más, tengo finales la próxima semana y tengo que concentrarme al 110%, sin más que decir, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
